That broken love
by lendmeyourcomb
Summary: Jeff has a painful problem, but is not willing to tell his husband and dentist about it. How will Nick react when he finds out? My first fanfic, hope you enjoy it :) I certainly do not own anything you might recognise:)
1. Walking on sunshine

Jeff woke up and looked at his clock, 6.50AM, he could close his eyes for another ten minutes and wait for the alarm to ring or he could just get up a little early. He rolled around, saw Nick sleeping and smiled.

Nick had a few days off work and if the alarm rang he would probably get up with Jeff. As much as Jeff would enjoy that he decided to turn his alarm off and get up. His husband needed the time resting.

Jeff rolled himself out off bed and went to the bathroom, switching on the radio and jumping straight into the shower. They played one of his favourite songs and the fairly cold shower woke him up pretty fast.

When he got out off the shower the bathroom was flooded in the most marvelous light. A great day!

He danced to the kitchen and the radio started playing "walking on sunshine", the perfect theme for the day and he sang along quite loud. He only had to go to work for half the day so he was able to meet up with his husband in their favourable café in the afternoon, he just loved early autumn.

He made scrabbled eggs and toast, sat down and took a bite from his daily apple.

"Ow!", he cried, holding his cheek.

Trying to locate the pain he settled for his top left molar, the one that had been bothering him for a few weeks now.


	2. Flashback

"Ow!", he cried, holding his cheek. Trying to locate the pain he settled for his top left molar, the one that had been bothering him for a few weeks now.

The pain got more frequent and the last three day's he decided on chewing on the right side of his mouth.

He took another bite from his apple, carefully. It hurt a little but if he masticated slowly no one needed to notice.

He flushed down every bite with coffee and finished his breakfast a lot less exited than he felt prior this morning.

Hiding an aching tooth from your very own husband was bad enough, but if your husband was, the most observant, caring, dentist known to man kind it was virtually impossible.

The occupation of his love had always bothered Jeff.

Flashback

"Hey love", Nick said, giving Jeff a kiss on his forehead. "How was your day?"

"Great actually, holidays are a relieve, you know?!", Jeff answered smiling.

He grabbed Nicks hip and pulled him down onto the couch, only to hold him tightly to be able to give him the most amazing kiss on those gorgeous, rose red lips. "How was yours then?"

"Good", said Nick, then, with a smirk, "I just miss you, love... But I have an Idea!", he sounded exited, his voice went up a little like it always did, when he had good news to tell.

"Go on!", Jeff said, inwardly smiling.

"You know, I don't have any patient before four tomorrow and my lap work is almost finished...", he paused.

Jeff was still thinking nothing bad, "You want me to come over for lunch?", now he grinned.

Nick looked at him, with no less excitement in his eyes, sometimes, Jeff thought he was like a little child.

"I'd love you to! And, you know what, I could give you a cleaning afterwards, you are due for one, aren't you?"

Jeff's heart sank, that was not what he expected. He just hated everything about the dentist since he was small. A combination of a mean dentist and a huge sweet tooth made him connect that occupation with pain. Pain and embarrassment and using any option for an excuse he would miss his check ups whenever possible.

"You know, I just made an appointment with my old dentist... He is a friend the family and my mother asked me to go to him, because he has not seen me for so long!" Jeff was good at lying, one of his most useful talents.

Nick frowned. "Well, all right then...", he grinned, "Just lunch it is"

**So this is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I have to excuse for any syntactic errors, english is not my mother tongue. I hope you don't mind!**


	3. Coffee

On his way off work Jeff passed by a pharmacy and decided on stopping to pick up some Ibuprofen. Just in case, he told himself.

Nick was sitting in the café reading. In ten minutes he would be seeing his honey pie, being able to spend the whole rest of the day with him. He disheveled his brown hair unconsciously. It was something he did all the time thinking about Jeff. He knew how much Jeff liked that gesture and so it got into a habit for Nick.

The Autumn leaves were falling in all kind of colours, a mix of yellow and red, which fit perfectly with the smell previously fallen rain. The light was slightly crimson and it was refracting into countless shades on the lake that was in front of the huge windows which protected Nick from the slowly coldening outside. It was the perfect day to cuddle with your husband, looking onto the lake and enjoying some hot beverages.

Nick noticed that he was not able to tell what happened over the last two pages, usually a sign to stop reading. He laid the book down and looked out of the window, continuing the contemplations.

Soft lips on his hair awakened him from his thoughts and he was able to look into the the brown eyes of his husband, the ones he fell in love with at first sign.

"Hey honey", Jeff whispered, moving on to Nicks lips now. Then he grinned, spotting the book on the table. "You are reading it?", he said in surprise.

"You told me to", Nick said looking into the eyes of his husband.

"I did... Thank you...", that should be worth another kiss, Jeff thought. He gave it to Nick after sitting down on his lap and holding him tight.

They got disturbed by the waitress, Nora, putting lemon tart and coffee on the table. Jeff's usual order.

"Thank you, darling", he said laughing, while Nora giggled.

"Enjoy", she said, smiled and left the two lovebirds alone on the couch.

"How was your day?", Jeff asked Nick.

"It was all right... I practically finished the book, it is awesome by the way...", Nick paused "but I'd loved to see you in the morning!", he scowled contrived.

"You needed the sleep.", Jeff said softly, gently holding Nick's hand.

"Still.." Nick said and Jeff grinned, taking a sip from his caramel macchiato. He winced in pain.

"What is wrong?", Nick asked worried.

"I'm fine. It is just really hot." Jeff lied. He would have to be more careful, small sips and no chewing on the left side, he reminded himself. The pain gradually lessened.

"Should I cool your tongue down?" Nick said cheeky, before he kissed Jeff, whom cautiously responded to the kiss.

"You know what?" Jeff asked Nick, looking deep into his eyes.

"What?", came the hasty answer.

"I love you", Jeff whispered.

Nick grinned and Jeff thought to be ready to try taking a small amount of cake. He chewed slowly. It hurt but it was bearable.

"Are you sure you are all right, love?" Why was he being so observant...

"Hmpf... I think I'm getting a little sick. I do not feel all to well..."

Nick kissed him on the forehead. "You want us to go home, love?"

"No", Jeff said slowly, "just cuddle..."

Nick smiled and leant Jeff's head against his shoulder to wrap his arm around Jeff's waist.

The night did not go to well to say the least.

After a long walk threw their favourite park and sitting on a bench kissing madly they went home. Nick had prepared pasta with mussels and Jeff, having forgot about his problem threw out the marvelous afternoon, took an extra big chunk.

A little piece of shell was inside of the portion that went into his mouth and Jeff bit down on it forcefully with his left molar.

He cringed badly and had the urge to scream but he was able to hold it. Luckily Nick just got up to get some water and could not see it.

From that moment on the pain had not stopped. Jeff excused himself shortly after so he was able to got to their bedroom to look into his bag. He found the painkillers and took a heavy dose. He waited for a moment and felt the slight relief. With that he was able to finish his meal. Slow and carefully.

After dinner they watched TV and Jeff was able to fall asleep in Nick's arms.

He woke up with the pain having worsened. He could not wait for the time to pass so he could take another dose of the ibuprofen. He woke up a million times, walking around in the flat. At one point he just lay down on the bathroom floor, pressing his cheek onto the pleasantly cold tiles.

He fell asleep after taking a third dose in the early morning and when he woke up Nack was sitting next to him holding his head.

"Morning" Jeff said. The pain had eased a bit and he felt wore from the little sleep he got than from tooth.

"Jeff, how are you?", Nick looked more concerned than ever. "I called work, you don't have to go. You need to see a doctor!"

"I'm fine, love... I felt really bad last night, but now all I need is sleep."

Nick looked at him with piercing eyes. "You look awful, you know?"

Jeff giggled. "And I am hungry!"

"Almond porridge?", Nick smiled.

"You know me to well." Jeff simpered. It was his sick meal and only Nick was able to make something that tasted good when Jeff felt sick.

Jeff sat down on the table waiting. Nick placed a bowl in front of him and held his hand. "Coffee?", Nick asked.

Jeff nodded.

Nick poured the coffee into Jeff's favourite mug and handed it to him. He took a sip.

"Do you have a bad headache?", Nick looked sorrowful.

"No, why?", what was this about?

"The painkillers...", Jeff shocked after hearing Nick talk about that. "You finished one pack last night..."

Jeff thought about that briefly. "For once the pack was started already. Secondly it was for my stomach..."

"No, Jeff, don't lie to me. I saw the pack yesterday, non were taken. Now I saw the empty pack on the sink."

Jeff had to do better with the lies. "It was pretty nasty... But it is fine now. I just did not want you to worry." Distracted from the discussion Jeff took a spoon full of the porridge. He chewed on the almonds without hesitation. He winced, then he held his cheek.

"What is wrong?", Nick looked more concerned than ever.

Jeff stroked threw his hair trying to make it look like that was the intention all the way.

It was to late.

"Jeff... It is your teeth, isn't it?"

**Chapter No. 3 now. It is longer, hope you enjoy that as well! I might be uploading Chapter four today as well, lets see :)**


	4. Fear

"Jeff... It is your teeth, isn't it?"

Jeff's heart sank. "No, it is nothing. Just some pain in my abdomen, nothing severe!", Jeff's voice broke down.

Nick pierced him with his look. "Jeff... Don't look away, please."

A tear rolled down Jeff's cheek. "It really is nothing...", he sobbed.

Nick put a look of compassion on. "Please, tell me. What is wrong?" You trust me, don't you?"

Nick got up and hugged Jeff. "It is okay, you can tell me anything." he whispered.

Jeff cried harder.

"Come to the sofa, dear. You need to tell someone!" He grabbed Jeff's hand and led them both into the living room. He sat down.

Jeff hesitated. Then he sat down and lay his head into Nicks lap. This was the position to comfort him most.

"Nick... I cannot tell you.. The pain will... fade, I'll be fine. Just don't... make... me go to your office..." Jeff blubbered out this sentence somehow.

"Jeff, I cannot promise anything other than that I will not be hurting you. But please, let me have a look at it... Please?" Nick stroked the cheek of Jeff's whom cringed with that move.

"No... I just... I just can't." Jeff stuttered.

"Should I call your dentist then?", Nick looked at his husband, then he moved his hand to stroke the tears away.

"Who?", Jeff asked broken voiced.

"Your family dentist, the one you went to for the last few years.", Nick looked confused, Jeff had a sudden look of realisation on his face.

"Nick...", Jeff stopped. "I don't have a dentist at the moment. I have not been to one for years..." , jeff paused.

"What?", Nick looked even more confused. "But you told me about appointments and stuff. Jeff. Why is this worth lying to me? As I told you before, you can talk to me, I wont judge!"

The tears started rolling again. "I know. I just..." Jeff's voice broke again. I cannot talk to anyone about this... It is embarrassing, really..."

"No love!", Nick said giving Jeff a tight hug. "Fear is nothing to be ashamed of. Just talk to me. How did it start?"

Jeff sat up. He did not want to tell the story, but he felt the need to explain himself. And if he could not talk to Nick about it, to whom would he be able to talk then?

"It started when I was small." he said quickly. "It is just... Nick, it hurts. It all ways does. And then, when I say something they tell me to not be a wet..." The tears finally stopped. He felt the relief of not having to hide the secret from his husband anymore.

"Oh Jeff." Nick kissed him on the cheek. "I promise, I will not be hurting you. I will stop when you ask me to and I will not be forcing you into something you don't want. But you have to cooperate. Tell me, when did the pain start?"

Jeff waited. But then, being hit by some sort of bravery attack he decided to tell. It was to late anyways and getting out of it was impossible now. "I think it started a little over a month ago. It was not permanent, but it's gotten increasingly worse. It did not stop since yesterday night."

"Oh darling... I should have been noticing something, you would not be in pain right now." Nick held Jeff closer. "But okay. But promise. Tell me sooner if this is every going to happen again. The early the problem is caught, the easier it is to be fixed. You do not need to suffer." He kissed Jeff on the hair. "Will you let me have a look at it now, or shall I do it in the office?"

Jeff got up. "Let's go, the sooner the better." He did not know if it was an adrenalin rush or if Nick really calmed him down enough to get this done but he wanted to avoid his bravery ending when he was still at home.

Nick must have thought the same. He grabbed his keys hastily and held the door open for Jeff, whom followed with quick steps.

**So yeah, the fourth chapter. Please review!**


	5. That smell

That smell, Jeff thought the moment he entered the office. The bravery was gone, he would not make any more steps, standing still at that point would not allow Nick to do anything on him.

"Jeff, love, please?"

"I can't do that Nick... I just" The tears were rolling again.

"Hush...", Nick hugged him. "Just breath. Slowly in..." Jeff took a deep breath "...and out." Now their breathing synchronised. "Come on. I just take a look for now. I am not going to do anything you tell me not to do, all right, love?"

Nick went, backwards, into the exam room. Holding Jeff's hands, leading him with him.

"Just a look, nothing more, right?"

Jeff nodded.

"Then please, take a seat."

Jeff sat onto the recliner chair, straight, not putting his legs onto it yet.

Nick sat onto his stool after washing his hands. He put on his gloves. "Jeff, could you sit properly? I need you to so I am able to see, okay?"

Jeff hesitated but decided on doing so. There was no way out.

Nick looked at him and smiled, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Jeff, darling..." Nick looked him into the eyes. "You are doing great, you know?"

Jeff smiled back now.

Jeff's hands were wet from all the sweat and they were shaking miserably.

Nick looked at it and saw Jeff's look getting more concerned. "Love, it is fine, remember, I will not hurt you? I am just taking a look. Nothing serious. Only an explorer and a mirror, okay?"

Jeff started to get jittery. "Nick... I cannot do this."

"Then tell me, why can't you?", Nick stroked threw the blond's hair.

"I am embarrassed.", he paused. "I have not been to a dentist in years... You will laugh."

Nick looked into the brown eyes. "Jeff, really, I have seen so many bad mouths. Yours is so far from them I cannot describe it. Nothing to be embarrassed for, believe me!", he grinned. "Jeff, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we will be able to go home and watch a pain-free episode of "dancing with the stars", okay?" He grinned, Jeff smiled threw his tears.

"Right.", Jeff said sobbing.

"So can you tell me where it hurts?", Nick asked slowly.

"I think... Like the top left side... One of the molars, I think...", the tears had stopped now. There was the wave of confidence again.

"All right. I am going to have a look at that. Are you okay with it, if I take a look at the rest of your teeth as well?"

Jeff did not feel to confident about that. But otherwise he had to come in an other time and Nick would probably be less cautious, if the pain was gone and he had undergone the first procedure.

So he nodded reluctantly.

"You can always stop me, if you need a pause. Just raise your hand."

Jeff nodded again.

"Fine. Dear, can you please open for me?", Nick picked up the tools.

Jeff opened a little and when Nick asked him to open a little more he did. "Thank you, you are very valiant."

Jeff felt the metal in his mouth. He looked towards Nicks eyes to spot any trace of concern, but he was unable to. Then Nick looked at Jeff.

"Jeff, can I do something that might feel a little uncomfortable?"

"Mhhmm..." That was a yes. Jeff felt like the worst part was over. Nick new about the state of his teeth now. A little more pain would not be that bad, it might be helping to distract from the bigger problem.

Nick looked pleased. "Thank you, you are doing amazing! I am going to tap on several teeth now. If you feel discomfort, please, show me a thumbs down."

Jeff held his thumb up to show he understood. Nick tapped on a few teeth, it was fine. At the fourth or fifth Jeff winced in pain. He slowly showed the thumbs down.

"Thank you for being honest. Can you stand that a few more times?"

Jeff showed a thumbs up. The pain had vanished as fast as it came and it was bearable.

He winced a few more times, two times it was just a little uncomfortable. He decided on telling Nick every time. "Jeff you are more than amazing. I have not seen a trace of fear in the last minutes. Now I take a better look at the area that concerns you most, okay? There is not going to be any tapping."

"Mhmmm..." another yes. He did not feel to bad.

"Right..." Nick said and started to examine the troubled area. Then he frowned.

**So this is the exam, hope you enjoy :)**


	6. X-ray

That did not look to well. The decay had spread from the last molar to the one before and went beneath a filling. Nick needed an X-ray to see what was going on.

"Jeff, we need to take an X-ray of it, okay?", he tried to not show the concern to much.

"Why? Is it bad, Nick." There were they again. The tears were rolling again.

"I don't know what needs to be done yet, all right love? Let me take the X-ray and we'll see."

Jeff just looked at him. Nick hated to see his beloved husband in this state. He wished to be able to do more.

After a while Jeff nodded. "Okay...", he sobbed.

Good. He hoped the best for his husband, but he was not to keen on it. The odds were not in Jeff's favour.

"Dear, I think this might be a little more then I thought. But we'll wait for the result of the X-ray, okay? But let me tell you, even the worst case scenario would not hurt, okay?"

Jeff did look pretty sick.

Great, Nick thought, now any trace of the build up confidence had vanished?

He pet Jeff on the shoulder. "Jeff, it is just X-rays, I am not doing anything to you yet. It is like taking a photo...", no smile from Jeff. This could turn around. If Jeff did not cooperate Nick would not be able to hold his promises.

Jeff stood up, visible shaking.

Nick hugged him. "Jeff, you are doing great. Again, I will not be hurting you. Technology has evolved since you went to the dentist last time."

He was not able to calm Jeff down, but somehow he got Jeff to come with him to the X-ray room.

"Just bit down on this, honey.", Nick said.

Jeff bit down.

"It will be over in no time, believe me.", Nick smiled. "I am leaving the room now, just stand still. It will only take a few seconds.", he left Jeff alone and took the X-ray. Then he came to the room again.

"Was it that bad?", he asked.

Jeff shook his head.

"I am picking up the X-ray now, you can go back to the exam room again. I will be there in a minute.", Nick left to get the X-ray.

Looking at it was a relief. Just a simple filling. He did not need to frighten Jeff with any root canal or even an extraction.

While opening the door to the exam room he said: " Jeff, everything is better than...", he stopped. Jeff was not in the room.

Then he heard the office door close.

**I hope you like that turn around :) Let's see how Nick manages the situation, shall we?**


	7. Run for it

"I am picking up the X-ray now, you can go back to the exam room again. I will be there in a minute.", Nick left to get the X-ray.

Jeff got more nervous with every minute. More than Nick initially thought. It must have been bad. Nick would not tell him something like that if there was any real chance for this to be ending painless. It would hurt like hell. Jeff could not stand any more pain.

He stood there for a few seconds, then the idea came. This would be Jeff's only chance to get out of this. If he left now he would not be forced to continue this. He walked straight up to the office door, opened it silently and ran. He ran down the staircase and out of the building. The area was known to him. Every time he picked his husband off work he had been spending time around so he could avoid the office and Nick noticing any hint of his phobia.

He ran faster than ever, knowing where to hide. The park was not very close and he was keen on Nick not being aware of his knowledge of the area. He would not be searching for him there.

A small café was to find in it and there he could get away form the cold.

His race brought him there fast and he sat down ordering a glass of water. This was not good. Even if he was not to be found by Nick, he would never be able to hide forever. Somewhere, in the near future, he would be in the need to go back. If he hid at one of his friends places Nick would find him in no time and his family would be an even worse place to be hiding. Everyone would just be asking about the incident leading to it and Nick would be contacted about a minute after Jeff arriving.

He took a sip of the water and that brought back the, for the moment, even more important problem.

The fear had overshadowed the pain in his mouth, but it was brought back even worse.

Jeff had no idea what he was supposed to do. There was no pharmacy in the opposite direction of the office and he had no painkillers with him. Trying not to think of the pain drew it even more into his mind. He felt like screaming and the only thing he really wanted to do was fall asleep right at the table.

He did not even notice that he was crying again before a hand lay down on his shoulder.

Thinking it was Nick Jeff turned around. "I am sorry... but... but I am not... not able...", he sobbed. He could not see threw the curtain of tears but he new that it was not his husband when a familiar, female voice started talking.

"Jeff? What are you sorry for? Gosh, what happened to you? You look awfully..." It was Nora.

Trying his best, Jeff was able to stop the flush of his tears. "You should not see me like that... I... I thought you were Nick."

"Then why do you apologise to him? What are you not able to do?" She paused, waiting for a reply. When there was non coming she continued. "I am great at keeping secrets, you know." She grinned. A contagious grin, Jeff just could not not mirror it. Somehow this made him feel a little less distressed.

"It is nothing, really... I just cannot see him right now. He wants me to do something I just can't..." She put on a look of inquiry. After a while of waiting she just could not stop herself from saying what she thought. "Jeff... I think you need to talk to him. Talking is always the best solution, believe me. It will not help if you keep not talking to him. You will eventually do so and it just gets harder with every moment passing, you know?"

She was right. Jeff knew it and he kind of wanted to follow her advise. But he just did not feel like he could do it. Then he saw Nick. He stood on the outside of the café, glancing prospective inside. Jeff tried to hide behind Nora but it was to late. He caught Nicks concerned look and saw him opening the door.

**Not quite sure if I like this chapter... But I hope you do so! I just thought we should have another jump in perspective. **


	8. Calming

As Nick expected Jeff was sitting in the café. He went in to see his husband in tears again.

"Jeff?", Nick asked slowly while approaching the table Jeff was seated on.

Jeff just looked away. How was Nick supposed to fix this? He had never expected his husbands fear to be that great. If he had known he would have acted differently.

While reaching the table he got his husband to look him in the eyes. All he was able to see was anxiety.

"Jeff, please... Look at me. Talk to me. You fear is unfounded. I just want to help you. This will end in you cooperating, by running away you will only live in pain for longer!", he tried an other approach now.

"But... I...", Jeff broke into the worst sobbing.

Nick would not get along with the new approach, he new it at first sign.

"Come here baby.", He grabbed Jeff's shoulder from behind and held him as tight as possible. The he spotted Nora.

"What are you doing here?", he asked her.

"I saw Jeff and talked to him. I think it is time for me to leave now, isn't it.", she looked at Jeff, whom nodded. Then she left the table.

"How did you find me?", Jeff asked.

Nick smiled. "Jeff, I know you. You are sissy about the cold, you know? And this premise is the only one you could have reached in a fairly short time sloth..."

Jeff soothed a little. "Nick... I just cannot do this. It is just...", he looked deep into the eyes of his husband.

"Jeff, everything will be fine! You will not feel a thing and I'll be done in no time.", Nick smiled again.

"But... You have to do a lot of work... It is bad, isn't it.", Jeff broke into tears again.

"No, it is better than I expected. You will only need a few fillings. Nothing more, love, really.", Nick said, noticing how calming he sounded.

"What?", Jeff looked at him, a simper escaping.

"I thought you would need at least a root canal, but everything looks fine. Your teeth will look perfect in two sittings. Nothing major is wrong, okay... But that might change if you will not cooperate. Some cavities are pretty deep and if you wait any longer you will need more than just a filling, okay?"

Jeff nodded, "Okay... I think I am able to handle that."

Nick smiled. "Great, will you come then?"

Jeff was the first one to get up and after paying for his water he went out of the door and lead the two back to the office.

Jeff was amazed at how easy it went in the end. Nick was able to calm him down to a special level.

**I thought I would not be able to update today. Happy I could. Please enjoy and review!**


	9. Numb (edited)

Jeff sat down in the recliner chair again. This time he did it properly from the beginning.

"Okay, I will fix the problem and continue with two other fillings on that side. I will give you an injection now, okay, love?", Nick looked at Jeff whom did not seem to anxious.

"Right." Jeff said. "You promise it will be painless?", Jeff heard that his voice was still broken. His hands where shaking again. But he was sure now. He was bale to do this. He trusted Nick. If he said it was going to be fine Jeff could believe it.

"Yes, darling. You will not feel a thing except from a tiny prick. Just the injection and I will use some numbing gel so that will not even be really hurting. Just a little unpleasant.", he grinned.

Jeff tried to calm down.

Nick stood up to get the syringe. Jeff noticed that he filled it up behind his back, which he was happy about. He was not a fan of needles.

"Okay, love. I will numb you now. You better close your eyes for this part. Can you open up, please?"

Jeff conducted what he was told. He knew that he needed to open wide and he did. Then he felt something soft and cold on his gums. Shortly after it felt weird.

"You can open your eyes now.", Nick said, slightly laughing.

"Wait. The injection is over?", Jeff was confused.

"Yes, it is really not bad. I will prepare the drill now."

Jeff's body flooded with adrenalin.

Nick spotted the rush of anxiety right after. "You are doing great. It will not hurt, remember. Just a gentile vibration. I will be done with this in half an hour, okay?"

Jeff nodded, then he saw how Nick put the drill head on.

"Nick... Is there no other solution?"

Nick looked at him concerned. "No, Jeff. It is to deep to use other methods. But as I said. Only a vibration.", he put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Remember how great you were doing? If you want to you can feel it on your finger. It cannot hurt you..."

"No, that I okay... I hope.", Jeff noticed how insecure he sounded.

"Okay. Are you ready? Do you feel anything?", Jeff pocked himself in the cheek, then he shook his head. "Okay, lets start then. Open again, please."

Jeff opened his mouth.

Update :) Hope you enjoy!/strong/p


	10. Drill

He looked at Nick, whom smiled, while aligning the light. Jeff could not do much more than hope it to be over soon.

"Jeff, I will just start now. Again, just a vibration.", Nick said. He looked at Jeff to check on him still being fine with it. "All right, love. You are so brave, you know?"

Then Nick put on the drill.

The sound made Jeff close his mouth swiftly. There was the flow of tears again.

"Jeff. You did so great. Just let us get this over with...", Nick tried to smile at Jeff but Jeff didi not look at him. Instead he covert his mouth with his left hand while having a thing grip on the armrest of the chair.

Nick kissed him on his forehead. "Jeff. I know this is hard. But it need's to be done. The earlier you let me work, the faster we'll be home." He held Jeff's hand, that was clenched around the armrest.

Jeff looked at his husband frightened. "That sound... It just... It reminds me of so much pain.", Jeff tried to get his hand free from Nick's grip but was unable to. "Can't we just do it an other day?", maybe he could get out off this somehow.

"Jeff. If it is just the sound I'll get you headphones and my Ipod. I put on the Beatles?!", he sneered. "Come on. Take a deep breath and we'll continue. You will feel so much better afterwards."

"Ok... Okay...", Jeff said faintly.

"Here.", Nick handed him an Ipod with massive headphones. "Can we continue? If I hurt you in anyway, just raid your hand. I will stop immediately. So can you open your mouth again?", Nick asked. When Jeff nodded he aligned the light again.

"So Jeff. Open!"

Jeff opened his mouth and pressed play. From that moment on he tried focussing on every instrument. Every beat, every sound of the guitar. After a few moments he decided on closing his eyes and he started to forget about everything around him.

Nick had been right. He could feel nothing. Just the metal in his mouth. It was not bad at all.

While one of the best songs came on Nick tapped on his shoulder. Then the headphones where lifted off his ears.

"Jeff. The worst part is over, love. I am done with the drilling for today. Have you felt anything?"

"No... It was okay...", Jeff grinned.

"Great. You did amazing for the last hour. I have done a little more than I told you before, now I need to fill. Please, just tell me how it feels when I ask you.", Nick smiled.

"Right, shall I open again?", Jeff asked.

Nick looked at him confused. "Ahmm.. Yeah. Yes, please."

Jeff opened immediately. Nick shook his head and laughed. He mixed some stuff together and put it onto Jeff's teeth.

"Okay. Please bite down now.", Nick asked and Jeff obeyed. "Is there anything that feels wrong?"

Jeff checked but could not find a thing. "It all feels a little odd, but there is nothing that feels wrong. No sharp edges if that is what you imply."

Nick grinned. "Good. Then we are done for today, love."

Jeff jumped out of the chair and hit his head on the lights.

Nick broke out in laughter. "My lovely, clumsy husband." He gave Jeff a kiss on his head. "Everything okay, or shall I drive you to the hospital?"

Jeff looked at him irritated. Then he poked out his tongue.

Nick laughed.

**No worries, Jeff needs to come to another appointment :) Hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Follow up

"Jeff, are you ready?", Nick shouted through the flat while grabbing his coat.

"Nick, I forgot to tell you... I cannot do it today, I have to get-", Nick interrupted him.

"No Jeff. I called work and they confirmed that you are not needed today. Everything can wait. This needs to be done. You put this off for five weeks already!" Jeff felt how Nick's big hand held his.

"But... It does not hurt. I think it ca..can wait.", Jeff felt a rush of anxiety. He noticed how he started to stutter. Why did he feel so afraid again? He knew that it was not going to hurt. But that did not make it better at all.

"Jeff. I don't want you to be in pain again. And I have seen how deep the holes where. The whole procedure needs to be done imminently. If it isn't you will have the same problems soon and you will need a root canal. I am pretty sure you already feel it. I have observed you. Your right side is bothering you, isn't it?" Nick looked Jeff deep into the eyes.

Jeff knew he would be able to lie, but it would not help. This would be done anyways. "It might hurt a little when I eat anything cold or hot... But it really not bad.", a little lying would be allowed, wouldn't it? Nick would know what to do and the lie would not be doing any harm.

"That is the problem with putting it off all the time, love. I knew I should have dragged you, but I thought that it would be better if you were coming on your own... I might have been wrong there.", Nick shook his head. Then he went to the door and held it open, waiting for Jeff to come.

Jeff hesitated but then, slowly, with a look of self-pity on his face, he went through the door.

In the office the smell hit him again. "Why is this scent necessary? I mean, can't it smell nice?", he asked and Nick laughed.

"Okay Jeff, I got some time on my hand but I think I will be done in an hour, okay? A few fillings, that is all. Just get this done with, right?", he paused but when there was nothing coming from Jeff he proceeded. "I will put on music from the beginning and you raise you hand if you feel any discomfort.", he led Jeff into the exam room and closed the door behind him.

Jeff sat down on the chair. Looking at Nick with a miserable look in the eyes.

"Jeff you are fine. Just close your eyes. I will do it just like I did last time. Everything will be done in an instant. Just keep calm.", he struck threw the hair of his husband. "I know, this is hard. But when you are done you don't have to come to my office for a few months. And you can eat without fearing that you break any of your teeth, love!", he smiled at Jeff, whom just closed his eyes and put on the headphones.

"Just don't hurt me, okay?", Jeff glimpsed at his husband again.

"I would never do that, love. This will be done, before you even notice!", Nick said calm.

Jeff closed his eyes again and opened his mouth and turned the volume up to the max.

Nick picked up the mirror and the explorer to get another look at the areas he would be working on. Everything looked fine, until he looked at the premolar. There was an abscess.

This was not good.

He would not be able to finish on this today. He would need to do a root canal.

**Okay, sorry it took longer than usual but I had a lot of work to do... I put a little twist in so I would not need to finish with this chapter. I really hope you like it!**

**So I'd be happy to receive any reviews!**


	12. Breath!

He tipped on Jeff's shoulder, whom took off the headphones and closed his mouth.

"Nick, what is wrong?", he looked confused.

"Jeff, darling. Is there anything you have not told me?", Nick looked into his eyes.

"Why?", Nick saw how Jeff's hands were shaking.

"Does it hurt more than you admitted?", he held Jeff's hand.

"Maybe... A bit... But is it okay?", a tear was welling out of his eye.

Nick got closer to his husband and hugged him. "There is a reason for your pain... I knew I should have got you to get here earlier." Jeff sobbed. "Jeff, Jeff... It is fine.", Nick petted the shoulder of his husband. "It really is not that bad. I just need to give you a few more injections and you have to come one more time, love.", Nick felt the hot tears soak his shirt.

"Wh... What do you have... to.. do?", Jeff stuttered.

"Jeff, it is just a simple thing. I do it all the time. I just clean out the root and-"

"NO!", Jeff cried. "I'm not going to let you perform a root canal on me."

"Jeff. That needs to be done. You will feel nothing.", Nick held Jeff's hands.

"No. I know these hurt. I've read-"

Nick disrupted him. "Jeff, no, you read something stupid. It does not hurt, those are tales! I had one done a few years ago and I felt nothing."

Jeff got up and opened the door.

"No, Jeff. If we don't get this done today there will be no way to save the tooth. And the extraction will hurt.", a little lie was needed sometimes. This was one of the moments. An extraction would be painless, but saving a tooth was by far the best solution. "You would need so many follow ups if I don't get this done, darling. Please. I will stop if you want me to, but, please, let me start it. You will feel the relieve immediately."

Jeff stopped at the door sill so Nick was able to get up and hug him.

"Do you trust me?", Nick wiped his husband's tears away with the sleeve of his jumper. "Some times you have to do thing you don't want to. This is one of those times. It is the easiest solution, love. You are strong. And you are able to do this!"

Jeff looked up to Nick's eyes. "I... I know... B..but..."

"Hush! Just calm down. You are able to do this, honey pie. Just breath!"

Jeff took a few deep breaths.

"I know, this is hard. But you know what? I've performed this procedure literally thousands of times. I could do it with my eyes closed. And you will not even notice it happening."

Jeff did calm down a little. "Nick... I cannot do this. I know it is silly, but I am so afraid."

"I know hun. I know.", he smiled at his husband. This was going the right way. "I think I got something for you. I thought we could get around this, but it is fine. This had a bitter turn and you have every right to feel uncomfortable. If you want to you can take some valerian drops? Those will calm you down, we both know how well they worked the night prior to our wedding, don't we?"

Jeff actually smiled. "I remember. I think that is an idea. I want you to know, I am not afraid of you. It is just... you know? I cannot explain it. I know ho irrational this is, but I cannot help it.", he looked hopeful.

"Sure, love. I know. And I know that you can do this.", Nick opened a drawer. "Here, take those. Let's hope they help as well as they did last time."

Jeff took the maximum dose.

Nick sat down on the recliner chair "This will take some time to kick in. Just sit down." He pointed to his knees and Jeff sat down on them. "I will put on some music.", he pressed a button and gentile piano tones started playing. He held Jeff's hand with one arm, the other one was embracing Jeff's chest. "I love you, boy. Please, keep that in mind. I would not do anything that was not the absolute best for you."

Tears where rolling down Jeff's cheek but his breath was getting slower and more even.

"I love you, too.", he whispered.

They lay there for a while till Jeff said: " Okay. I think I am ready. Just be gentile, okay?"

"Always!", Nick said and stood up swiftly, smiling at Jeff.

He adjusted the light and took a syringe. "Okay. Put on the headphones. I will get you ready. Believe me, I do this daily."

Jeff nodded, put on the headphones and closed his eyes. The he opened his mouth.

**Update time again :) I think there will be two more chapters... So enjoy, I am happy for every review. **


	13. Down to the roots

Jeff nodded, put on the headphones and closed his eyes. The he opened his mouth.

He felt the cold gel getting applied instantly. Then the shot was given. He could feel it a little more than last time, but there was no pain involved. He counted it to be three shots, in two areas. After they were given it took a few minutes till Nick paused the music for a second.

"Jeff, I have waited for more that enough time. Does this hurt?", then he tapped on Jeff's gum. Jeff shook his head.

"Right. I start now. Turn up the volume, love."

Jeff obeyed without hesitation. Then he felt a slight pressure on his tooth. That was all. The pain was gone already, wherefore Jeff was able to concentrate on the music. He was getting dull from the valerian and during an exceptional slow song he was getting into a doze. He regained consciousness from feeling the warm, soft lips of his husband on his forehead.

He opened his eyes, only to look into this adorable face.

"Aaahr uhhh doonn?", he muttered, still having his moth open.

Nick broke into hysteric laughter and had to calm down before he was able to answer.

"Haha, wow you are so funny! But yes, you can close your mouth, darling.", he was still giggling.

"Very funny." Jeff said while looking at Nick defiantly.

"You did great. I know I should not laugh. You were so brave. What do you want me to do? I will be you gopher till the end of time, really.", he grabbed Jeff's hand.

"I am fine. I have to thank you, this was a relief.", Jeff smiled at Nick. "I think I need to get to a check up more often, don't I?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I can schedule an appointment for the check up in six months on the spot. But remember, one more time to fit the inlay. We have to get this all over with.", Nick smiled while opening some data on screen. "We will finish on the 23th, okay?"

Jeff nodded. Then he got up and sat on his husband's lap. "I am sorry I lied to you. I know it was wrong. But I just could not tell the truth"

"Forgiven and forgotten. Just remember, you can tell me everything! I love you!"

"I love you!", Jeff returned and moved on to kiss Nick. It was not really working because half his face was benumbed. Both started giggling at the exact same moment.

"Let's go." Nick was shaking his head in blitheness. "We have the whole day, you were dying to watch "catch me if you can", weren't you?"

Jeff was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You know me to well."

**One more chapter left. I hope you enjoy this one. I am so happy to read all the good reviews. But I still don't know, is my english all right? As I said, it is not my mother tongue, so I am not entirely sure if my mistakes are all to aggravating. If so, please, let me know!**


	14. Time goes by

The time went over to fast for Jeff's taste. It was weird, but even thought he knew how gentile Nick was and how easy the other procedures have been going he was still dreading that day. On the 22nd he was not able to eat any more than two spoons full of his dinner, for the rest of the time he was just sitting there, looking at his husband.

"Jeff, I know, this is unpleasant, but it does not help that you are not eating... How can I help you? Did it hurt the last time? Is there anything you did not tell me?", Nick was holding Jeff's hand that was lying on the table.

Jeff found it painful to see his husband thinking he was the reason for his problem. "No, Nick... It is not you fault at all... You were amazing and you helped me calming down a lot. But somehow it is not better. I am still afraid of tomorrow..." He felt better now he had told Nick.

"I know, Jeff. This is a process and it takes a lot of time. But, please, tell me if there is any possibility of me helping you with this!", Nick smiled and Jeff lifted one corner of his mouth, then he nodded.

"I will... But right now there is nothing you can do...", Jeff noticed that there was a tear crawling out of his eye. He looked at Nick and got around the table and wrapped his arms around Nick's trained body. "You know what? I thank you! I thank you dearly, without you I would never have been able to approach this. I would still be in incredible pain...", then he turned Nick's head slightly so their lips were touching. After some time their connection broke. "I love you, my cute, sensible and sometimes annoyingly caring man. I will love you to the dawn of time and beyond."

Nick took a deep breath. "I love you no matter what. And this is just something that brings us closer. But I have to take your promise. If you are ever afraid of something and it is a problem in any slightest way, you have to tell me! Promise?"

Jeff stroke Nick's cheek. "I promise. I will tell you about my fears, if they ever pose a problem on me." He smiled. "Nick?"

Nick looked at his suspicious, he was probably suspecting Jeff to confess another fear now.

Jeff grinned. "Will you make mouse au chocolate for me now?"

Nick laughed. "You know you should not be eating so much sugar, don't you? You are going to the dentist tomorrow." He continued laughing while getting up and grabbing the ingredients. "I would do anything for you!"


	15. Inlay

Jeff woke up with the smell of coffee in his nose and a hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning, dear.", Nick said as he handed Jeff a cup. "Did you get some rest?"

Jeff yawned. Somehow he did not feel to afraid of the day, he knew that it would not take too much time and that most of the possibly painful stuff was done. "I didn't wake up, weirdly enough. How are you?"

Nick grinned. "I am really well. Thanks for asking! You don't have a lot of time left, so it would be great if you got ready quite fast..."

Jeff sat up quickly. "Okay, I am fine", he drank all his coffee at once, got out of bed and hopped into the shower. Nick had put the radio on his favourite station already and Jeff was dancing in the shower a little while he was washing his hair. He got out of the shower, performed his routine and went into the kitchen. He hugged Nick, who was toasting some bread, from behind.

"Can't we do this another day? I feel really good and I don't want to go..."

"Not today, Jeff. After this there is no need to worry anymore. You will not come to my office for half a year and even then it is probably just a cleaning. If we are not doing this your fear is probably growing again, okay?", Nick said, while he looked into Jeff's eyes with a half turned head.

"I guess.", Jeff frowned. "What do you have to do?"

Nick looked a torn. He was probably contemplating how he should put this for Jeff, without lighting the fear. "Honey, look. The tooth is practically dead now, so this wouldn't even need a numbing agent. If you feel better with it, I will numb you of cause. I will just take out what I have put into the tooth and I put the inlay in. It is really quick!"

Jeff gulped. "Let's go, I want this to be over!"

Nick nodded and handed Jeff his toast.

When they arrived at the office Nick got out of the car. He noticed that Jeff had gotten jittery again. He wish he knew how to easy Jeff with this, but he didn't. He opened the door and took Jeff's hand, pulling him out of the seat. "This is the easiest of the appointments. We will be done fast, so just get up, okay?"

Jeff nodded and Nick smiled. They were in the office, before it was officially open, so he had to set everything up before he could start. "Sit down in the recliner chair, I will just get a bib to protect you cloths.", Nick said and left the room. He locked the door when he got out, he could not afford to loose essential time in comforting Jeff, by searching for him.

When he got back Jeff was still sitting in the chair. He had closed his eyes and looked as if he was sleeping. When Nick opened the drawer to collect his tools, he had put in there so Jeff would not have to look at them, Jeff opened his eyes.

"There you are again. Are you still in the believe that we should do it today.", Nick noticed that Jeff had put on a fake calm voice.

"Jeff, I will have to do this eventually. If we wait for any longer it becomes more likely, that there are any complications.", Nick said serious.

"What kind of complications can there be?", Jeff said anxious.

"Really, Jeff... There is no significant chance of that. Please don't get hung up on it. It really is not bad, it is the first thing we learn in school.", Nick took his stool and sat close to Jeff, so he could put the bib on. "Don't flip now, you were so calm.", he aligned the light and put on the gloves. "Open!"

Jeff opened his mouth and Nick took his mirror. There were no signs of any problem. "Okay, I will start. Do you want anaesthesia, or are you good? It will not hurt either way."

Jeff shook his head. "No injection then.", He took the drill, "do you want music again?"

Jeff took out his phone and put in the headphones.

"Let's get going.", Nick said and put on the drill, taking out the temporary filling. It was quick and everything looked good. This would go without any complications. He was able to open and seal the tooth quickly and he put the inlay in. Then he smiled at Jeff who had his eyes open and he took his headphones out.

"Just bite down once.", Jeff did. "Does it feel good."

"Perfect.", Jeff said. "Am I done?"

Nick grinned and nodded. A tear came out of Jeff's eye. "Thank you. You are amazing."

**It is over! But seriously, guys. If you want one more chapter, I think I have one additional. I'd be happy to know!**


	16. Driving Home

Three years later.

Jeff and Nick were sitting in the car. They came back from a trip to meet up with Nick's parents. It had been great, Nick's parents, in contrast to Jeff's, were rather accepting, they loved that their son was happy and therefore the days have been going by quite fast. It had been the first time that their son, which they had adopted a year ago had been to his grandparents home, usually Nick's family was visiting him at home. It was getting dark and their baby fell asleep on the back-seat.

"Jeff?", Nick asked, while Jeff was looking out off the window.

"Mhhm?", Jeff responded.

"You know... Because off all the stress, with the baby, your new job and all, we have missed out on your health a bit?!", Nick said slowly. Jeff felt his heart beating faster, his breathing getting irregular. He was pretty sure which direction this was heading and he was unhappy with it. The time after the adoption had been stressful and over it Nick had forgotten to drag Jeff to his cleanings. Jeff had been more than happy about it, he had tried to get out of them before, but there was no chance. Six months after his last appointment Nick would drag him into his office. Jeff knew that he was fine and Nick would tell him so, but somehow his fear was creeping up every time, no escape. Nick was really gentile, and he gave Jeff nothing to fear, but somehow he was still scared. Shortly before it happened for the fourth time they got the news. They were able to adopt that perfect little boy, three months old, the cutest thing on earth. From that day they had been up on their feet all day, and over it Nick must have forgotten about checking Jeff's teeth, and Jeff had no intention off letting him know. With Jeff starting a new, even better paid job it had all been getting into the background and somehow Nick had been forgetting about it for over a year. Something must have reminded him.

"What do you mean?", Jeff asked, a gleam of hope that Nick was actually referring to him getting a blood test or something.

Nick looked at him with this knowing glance. He knew that Jeff was still scared of what he did and that he was only asking in the hope of him having forgotten, Jeff was certain about that. "Jeff, it has been more than one and a half year since you have been to my office, you are way overdue."

Jeff tried to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Am I?", he said and felt that he was sweating.

Nick nodded. "I mean we are both off work right now, I though we could get it done tomorrow..."

"But we have our cutie with us and I don't think it is a good idea if he notices that I don't feel comfortable with going there...", Jeff tired to get out off it, he always did, and it was never even close to working.

"No problem, I asked Kurt and Blaine to take him out, they were going to take Jean out to the zoo anyways, so John can just go with them, no problem, really! It is all settled."

So that was it, Jeff was stuck with it.

**So this is going to be more than one chapter, but I really wanted to do this, I hope you like that it's going to be a little more than what I told you :D**


	17. A Hard Day's Night

The night was hard. Jeff was tired from the trip, but he was unable to sleep. Somehow, even though he knew that he was unreasonable, he was still more than uncomfortable with coming into Nick's office. Nick had been calming him down for a few hours, until Nick fell asleep on the sofa. Jeff was walking around the flat, starting to read, write, but eventually settled for watching a movie, drinking tea. His body was getting more heavy, but his mind was still engaged in what he was expecting. The problem was, Jeff knew that there was something wrong. One of his filled teeth had been sensitive for months now and it was getting worse. He had know that he was supposed to tell his husband, but he could not get himself to do it. Nick was not going to overlook the problem tomorrow. While he was trying to focus on the movie he was glimpsing on his phone every other minute. He had not been able to stop himself from googling dental treatments, reading horror stories. Jeff was getting more and more concerned, and it was encouraged by the sun coming up.

"Jeff?", he heard Nick whispering from the door.

"Yes...", Jeff said, his voice sounding dry.

"Are you okay?", Nick asked, now sitting down next to Jeff, wrapping his arm around him.

"Not really...", Jeff knew that lying was not going to work. Nick new of his fear and pretending would not help.

"Everything is going to be fine.", Nick said. "Even if something is wrong I am able to fix it, nothing is going to be painful."

If Nick knew... The pain Jeff was experiencing was no bad, but that was not the point. He had been afraid of the cleanings, even though there was nothing bad happening. He just hated having his mouth open, the smell, hearing the sounds. And any type of treatment meant more time in THE CHAIR.

"I know you don't like it. But you did good the last few times, so we can do this today, can't we?", Nick asked.

Jeff nodded. He knew that there was no way out, but he could not stop trying to hide his ridiculous fear.

They got to the office way before it would open at usual times. Nick had learned that Jeff was calmer when it was early, and the calmer he was, the better.

Nick had had his breakfast while Jeff was sitting there, a look of anxiety in his face. Nick knew that Jeff's fear was rooted deeply, he had not had a bad experience, or anything close to it, with Nick. But Jeff was still terrified, and Nick did his best to help with that.

Nick switched on the lights in the office and got Jeff to get in. He had asked the assistant to prepare everything the night before, so they would have to spend less time in the office. He plugged his phone in and the speakers started playing some meditation music. "Jeff, sit down please.", he said, facing Jeff, who was still standing in the open door.

Jeff moved into the chair, tardily. "Don't hurt me, okay?"

Nick could not hold a smile. It was still the fear of pain. Pain Jeff would never experience with him. "I would never do that. But I will need to have a peek into your mouth, so may I?"

Jeff nodded.

**I am more than sorry for letting you wait that long. I was behaving like Jeff for the past two weeks :P And I had to get some things fixed, so sorry!**


End file.
